Demon King
is the main antagonist in Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. He is the villain of Nico's story and fights against the Smile Cures. After being defeated by Ultra Cure Happy, the Demon King returns to his original form. History The Demon King is the antagonist of Nico's book, who hated the smiles Nico makes around her and kidnapped her, locking her up in his castle. Not much of the story was known after that due to the remaining pages of the book being torn off. Miyuki, who came across the book in a young age, promised to complete the story herself and started drawing pictures for the book but stopped after some time when she believed her illustrations weren't good enough, forgetting and failing to keep her promise. Since then, Demon King negotiated with the sadden Nico, becoming stronger from the negative emotions he absorbed from Nico's hostility towards Miyuki. The Demon King later appeared in the movie as a shadowy figure when Nico sent the Smile Cures in their respective stories they wish to interact in and again to take Nico back to the castle after she told them that she was the one who messed up the stories. He further convinces Nico to hate Miyuki, wish she does, much to his delight. When Cure Happy apologizes and hugs her, Nico was about to accept her apology but the Demon King intervenes. He was livid about Nico forgiving Happy and trapped her in a cage, while absorbing the shadows he was using to control the fairy tale characters and insisting Nico on hating Happy. The Cures fought him and tried to stop him with the Royal Rainbow Burst but the Demon King overpowered the attack due to his affect on the fairy tale's stories and rendered the Cures unconscious and creates a massive energy ball to destroy the entirety of Fairy Tale World. Nico tried to coax the Demon King from destroying everything but still being aggravated for her defiance, he claims that he no longer needs her anymore and attempts to kill her with a black spear, only for Princess Happy rush in and take the blow for her. After Cure Happy was revived as Ultra Cure Happy, Demon King attempts to eliminate her with his giant energy ball of darkness but Ultra Cure Happy eradicated it with a simple laser beam and restored the entire world of Fairy Tales back to normal. While being wrapped up in the Smile Cures' angel wings, Happy talks to the Demon King and purified him with a touch, turning him back to normal. He was, at first, reluctant to see Nico again, due to being a villain but she accepts him in the end. He's later seen having adventures across the land with Nico in the end of the movie. Personality The Demon King appears to be to be malicious, malevolent, and very aggressive. He seems to be pleased whenever Nico is sad but angry when she shows her true and more positive feelings. However, after being reverted back to his true form, he appears to be timid. According to the story of Nico's book, he seems to have spite against smiles and happiness but this is more likely to fulfill his role in the story as a villain. Appearance The Demon King resembles a very large dark bird-like dragon with red eyes accompanied by a green steak across them, two yellow antennas on his head, two large wings, and five fox-like tails. His entire body is a hue of purple, indigo, and black. In his true form, he is vastly smaller and has a cuter appearance. His body is much more roundish, having no hands or feet. He sports smaller wings, two horns, and a pointy tail. Powers and Abilities The Demon King can absorb the hate and negative emotions of other people, such as Nico. He was able to become stronger and gain a new form because of this. In his dragon-like form, he can corrupt people's mind, attack with shadow-like figures, summon thorny vines to strike with, create giant dark energy balls, fire black arrows, and shoot devastating black beams from his mouth with the latter being powerful enough overwhelm the Smile Cures' Royal Rainbow Burst. Just like Nico, he also has the power to affect the stories of the Fairy Tale World, turning it into a dark and barren wasteland. He can also grant power to other people as well, such as Nico, who used her powers to turn the Fairy Tale protagonists evil. Trivia Gallery SP.Happy&Enemy.jpg|Artwork of Demon King fighting Ultra Cure Happy Villains smile movie.jpg|The Demon King as seen in the first trailer The Villain of the Movie Demon King.jpg|The Demon King as he appears in the movie Ultra Happy purifies the Demon King.jpg|The Demon King purified by Ultra Cure Happy Nico, Miyuki and the Magic King smiling.png|Miyuki, Nico and the Demon King are smiling Category:Movie characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure!